User talk:Zeno Panthakree/Instinct Virus
It's a good article but lacks clarity on how it could be effective against the Covenant. Please note that the Covenant may be immune to some diseases/viruses. Also, how do you control it? Just a heads up: Biological warfare should never be used, even if it were to be against the Covenant. The primary problem is how to clear it up once the virus has performed its objective. Secondly, you should consider what if it were to be deployed in an open ground battle between the UNSC and Covenant (Like the WWI in the trenches where the Phosgene Gas and Mustard Gas was used). By looking back at history, biological warfare has never solve any conflict. They create more problems than solutions. I hope you consider these points. KAC- 18:34, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I am going to have more tests against the Covenant,and I will write on the artcile that when the person is infected,they die of starvation after a few days,so the planet/battlefield clears out. All you have to do is clean up the bodies and burn them,and your fine. :Its not as easy as you think it is. Virus like what you stated here can reproduce and spread to other parts of the area/territory/entire planet. It could even spread interplanetary through a system of ship transfer (Looking back to The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor)... Also, please take the time to consider that the Covenant may be immune to some diseases/viruses... KAC- 18:43, 11 November 2008 (UTC) That is the point. ONI wanted it to spread into Covenant space. The thing they werent sure about is that the Infected die after 1 week. Also,the Drones,Brutes and Prophets cant get infected. I will also go back oer and make the Jackals immune too,as this isnt bird flu. :Its not actually answering my points... how would ONI be able to contain the infection if the virus has spread throughout the whole planet, if not the entire system? Anyway, adding on to the previous comment, why would a Sangheili volunteer for such experimentation? I can understand why a Grunt would do such idiotic act but an Elite? Also, you'll need more justification on the Mgaelekgolo (Hunters) on why they allow the experiment to be conducted on them. Also, please note that the Jackals are not entirely birds per se. Just because their appearances look like one doesn't classify them as birds. :On another note, the Influenza and Ebola were tested positively dangerous to humans and animals on Earth. It might be different when it were to be applied to the Covenant Species. We have different biological properties. You should research more into this matter....KAC- 18:51, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Unrealistic I highly doubt that ONI would have a good enough grasp on Covenant biology to create a virus with such devastating symptoms. Also, why would ONI pour money into a biological weapons program when they are in the position of almost being destroyed. That money could go to building vital ships or arming Marines, not making a super ubervirus that they probably won't use, or even get a chance too. [[United Nations Space Command (Conflict)|'''We are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels]] [[United Colony Command|'Men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine']] [[User: Delta Team Curt|'As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion.']]'''